


Always

by rapgodponyo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: English, Jinseob, M/M, Other, Produce101, broduce101, produce101season2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapgodponyo/pseuds/rapgodponyo
Summary: It was time to say goodbyeBut he did not want to say goodbye...Because he was scared





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I had to upload this story here as well since all the amazing Jinseob stuff is here

Wherever I am, I’m always yours  
I’ll always give you a back hug by your side  
I’ll hang on you like a bear, I’ll embrace your back  
I will always protect you

It was the day Hyeongseob had feared the most. The last day of the Produce 101 Concert. Starting from today, it would be difficult to see him.  
It would be difficult to hug him.  
It would be difficult to hear his voice.

During the drive to the salon the usually excited and happy boy was quiet.  
This did not go unnoticed by his friend and label mate Euiwoong.  
And of course the boy knew the reason for his friend behaving like this.  
But what could he say? He could only imagine the pain the older went through.

When the two boys got to the salon the other trainees were already getting ready. Sewoon ran over to them and hugged them. “Let’s do this, one more time. Together.” The boys nodded and Hyeongseob tried to be cheerful, but it was a poor act.  
His older friend saw through his actions and hugged him tightly. “He is waiting for you. He didn’t want to get ready without you. He said this is going to be the last time for a really long time he gets the chance to see your transformation.”

For the first time today a small smile made his way on Hyeongseob’s face and he nodded. Mouthing a small thank you the boy rushed to look for him.

For the boy that had never left his mind since they met for the first time.

A boy with red hair and a snaggletooth.  
A boy by the name Park Woojin.

And that boy was sitting on a couch being half asleep. It was a sight that Hyeongseob had seen too many times. And he liked this view. Woojin looked so peaceful. A sincere smile made its way on Hyeongseob’s face.  
“You look better with that smile of yours.”, a sudden voice said and Hyeongseob turned around to face Daehwi.  
“He was talking about you; you know? He hates how you made him promise not to show any affection on camera. “  
“I don’t want his reputation to be affected because of me. I don’t want him to be in any kind of pain, just because of me.”  
Daehwi sighed deeply and shook his head.  
“Woojin-hyung. You can finally get ready. Your lover boy is here.”  
Imminently the boy woke up and rose up to hug the other.  
Hyeongseob closed his eyes and leaned against the others chest.

“Don’t let go of me today. I want to be by your side as long as I can.”  
Hyeongseob blushed and nodded into the others chest.  
“But don’t forget your promise, Woojinnie.”  
“I hate this promise so much, Seopie. But let’s not fight today.  
Let’s be with each other and not let go.”  
Slowly Woojin pushed the other boy away from his chest and creased his cheek. 

“I love you, Hyeongseop.”  
A small kiss was followed after these wonderful words and sudden voices were heard.  
“They are way too cute for their own good.” Sewoon.  
“Yah, don’t look at them, look at me and only at me” Jaehwan, as usual.  
“I cannot believe Seobi really managed to make Woojin to stick to this stupid promise.” Euiwoong.

Hyeongseob blushed madly red. He had still problems with realizing that this was really true and that he was Park Woojin’s boyfriend.  
The other boy had confessed to him right after their first group evaluation.

 

-Flashback Woojin’s point of view-

Woojin was in a bad mood. How dared Taehyun to be all over touchy with Hyeongseob? They weren’t even close at all…  
It made his blood rise to an extend that he couldn’t even understand why.  
Woojin went into a training room and hit the next boxing sack.  
“He has no right to be so touchy with him.”  
“… Woojin? Are you alright?”, a sudden voice broke his thoughts.  
Woojin turned over only to see a certain boy standing in the door.  
It was that one boy that hadn’t left his mind since his cover of ‘Pick me’.  
“Seob. It’s alright. You want to use the boxing sack?”  
Hyeongseob shook his head and walked in carefully closing the door.  
“You suddenly left the room… And I wanted to apologize for lacking during class. I know, that I am lacking the most out of our team.  
But I will work harder to make it up, I promise!”  
Woojin couldn’t help but to chuckle at the boy’s cuteness. Hyeongseob was the most hard working out of all the Produce 101 trainees.  
He shook his head. “It’s not because of you, Seob.” Walking a few steps he pulled the other into his arms and instantly he calmed down.  
This was the effect Hyeongseob had on him.  
“Woojin, please don’t overwork yourself. You are doing great.”  
The boy blushed and he was glad the other could not see it.  
Sometimes he hated the effect Hyeongseob had on him, but he could not deny that his feelings grew for the boy in his arms.  
Soon, he had to confess. For his own sake.

\- After the group performance –  
They won. Woojin could not believe it. And mainly because of a certain boy.  
When they left the room he pulled the boy into a long and deep hug.  
From their first group class his feelings for the black haired had grown even more.  
“Thank you so much, Seobi. Thank you, for your hard work. Thank you, for saving us.”  
A blush had made its way onto Hyeongseob’s face. The boy shyly nodded and Woojin saw how he bit his lips.  
The boy had just recently realized the effect he had on Hyeongseob and honestly, he loved it. He creased the boy’s cheek.  
“You were worried about not being good enough and in the end you are the one who saved us. Thank you, Seobi.”

More blush and another nod, another lips biting.  
How much Woojin just wanted to kiss him at this moment.  
He looked around if there was anyone who might see what he was going to do and took Hyeongseob’s hand. He kissed it tenderly. He felt like it was time.  
He couldn’t hold the words anymore that desperately wanted to come out.

“Ahn Hyeongseob. I love you. And I know, you love me too, so don’t dare trying to deny it. Ahn Hyeongseob, I need to know, that you are mine.  
Because you got no idea how it drives me insane when I see others being all touchy with you.  
But I know that I got no right to be jealous before knowing that you are mine officially.  
So, Ahn Hyeongseob. Be my boyfriend.”

He had said it.  
He had just confessed.

The boy saw a huge blush on the other’s face and couldn’t help but chuckle over him.  
A small whisper was followed by the red checked boy.  
“Why should you be jealous when I have been yours since the moment our eyes first met?”  
After listening to these wonderful words, Woojin bent to kiss his boyfriend. Finally, the boy was officially his. And Woojin would make sure to never let go of him.

\- End of Flashback –

Back at the salon they got their hair and makeup done. During the entire time Woojin did not let go of Hyeongseob’s hand.  
Hyeongseob occasionally looked at the red haired boy only to turn his face away. It got harder for him to keep his thoughts in line.

“Soon, he will debut. Soon, he might meet other people, that are way better than me.” His doubts made their way again into his head.

He hated it.  
He hated himself for not being able to keep his promise and debut with his boyfriend. “If I only watched myself, we’d be together. It’s all my fault.”  
Again. He wanted to hit himself so badly.  
Tears fell down his checks. 

Woojin realized the change of mood around his boyfriend, but when he saw the tears he lost it. He wrapped his arms around the slightly older boy.  
“Stop crying. Seobi, please stop crying. It’s okay.”

“I am so sorry. For breaking our promise.  
For not being good enough.  
For failing.  
For not watching my words.  
For not being able to be by your side.”  
Woojin hated it when his boyfriend said those words. He hated how Hyeongseob was always blaming himself for anything that has happened.  
But he knew that the only thing he could do was hugging the other until he calmed down. 

The boys around them had witnessed the situation and Euiwoong wanted to hug his Hyung so badly, but he knew that he couldn’t help him.  
“Hyung… Hyung… I am so sorry that I cannot help you.”, the boy mouthed. Next to him Sewoon patted him. “I understand Hyeongseobi. But the only one who can help him is Woojin right now.” Euiwoong looked at his friend and nodded softly.  
Sewoon and Hyeongseob were suffering the same pain, but the difference was that Sewoon was better in hiding his pain. But by looking in Sewoon’s eyes he saw the pain that the older boy was hiding.  
Looking around he found Jaehwan and pointed at Sewoon. The older imminently understood and pulled his boyfriend up in order to go somewhere private. Euiwoong knew that otherwise Sewoon would not talk about his feelings openly. He saw the older in tears one time and it was when Gwanghyun had packed his belongings after being eliminated.  
Sewoon hadn’t been able to control himself anymore and the moment Gwanghyun was done packing, the older boy had broken into tears making everyone around him scared.  
They all had called Jaehwan who was also surprised to see his boyfriend crying in public. 

Euiwoong looked at Jinseob and then at the direction where the Howon couple had disappeared to. He wished for his Hyungs to overcome the pain, even though he was very aware that this might take way longer than they had with to spend with their other halves.

\- After the concert –

It was over.  
Produce 101 had officially ended for the eliminated trainees. It would be the start of something new. Something big.  
The eleven members of WannaOne were asked to give some interviews.

…

 

Hyeongseob sat down and stopped smiling.  
He had smiled for the fans, who had made it possible for him to be on this stage. But the boy couldn’t smile. Not when he knew that this was the end for him and Woojin. 

Should he break up? Shouldn’t he bid his goodbyes to the other and let him go?  
Shouldn’t he let Woojin find someone better?  
Shouldn’t he make it easier for the other?  
Tears rushed down his checks. 

The boy could not take it anymore and broke into tears, in the middle of all his fellow friends. The others widened their eyes as they saw their cheerful friend showing his tears in public. 

Imminently the first rushed to the boy who held onto his head tightly.  
“PARK WOOJIN MOVE YOUR DAMN ASS HERE. AND DO IT NOW!!”, Sewoon shouted as he hugged his younger friend.  
Sewoon knew the pain his friend was feeling, he felt the same kind of pain, but Hyeongseob was younger and had never dealt with this kind of pain before.  
“PARK DAMN WOOJIN! GET YOUR STUPID ASS HERE!”, Euiwoong shouted as well as he patted his Hyung’s back in order to calm him down.  
“I knew he would break today; he has been hiding it since the last elimination. He is so stupid; I cannot believe it.” 

And Hyeongseob did not realize anything out of this.  
He was crying in Sewoon’s arms, not having any strength anymore to hide his emotions anymore.  
Suddenly he was lifted into a pair of familiar arms. Opening his eyes, he saw the one guy, he was most scared of to face now.  
The smile he received was the prettiest thing he had seen.  
“Until the end, you are making me worry. Seobi, why did you hide your pain?  
Didn’t I promise to lend you a shoulder to cry?” The younger red haired boy carried his boyfriend into a small room where they had their privacy.  
He creased his hair.  
“You know how worried I was, when Sewoon and Euiwoong called me? It’s alright to cry, stupid.”  
Hyeongseob looked at his boyfriend and took his hand into his holding it tightly.  
“I… I wanted to break up. Because I am scared. I want you to be happy. More than anything on this planet. You deserve the world, Park Woojin.”  
“Stupid… You say, I deserve the world. But you cannot get, that I am holding my world in my arms right now. You are my word. When I asked you to become my boyfriend, I swore to hold onto you. Because when I saw you for the first time I knew, there is only you for me.

내 마음 다 표현 못해도  
괜찮아 다 알아 웃는 너  
아름다운 너의 곁에 머물다  
멀리 나는 법을 잊었어

(Though I cannot express all of my feelings,  
It’s okay because you know everything and smile  
I’ll stay by your side, the one who’s so beautiful  
I forgot the way to stay away from you)”

Hyeongseob blushed madly red. Woojin barely ever sang, but he had gifted him with his wonderful voice.

“You know, when we performed Always together, all I could think about was you. Because this song is a song for you. I feel like this is the song made for us. Because everything in this song expresses how I feel for you.  
When I feel tired, I know that your smile can make me feel energized.  
So do not even dare to think about breaking up.  
Because I rely on you way more, than any words could ever express.  
Ahn Hyeongseob, you are always in my heart.  
I love you.  
And this will never change”

After these words the red haired boy leaned over to kiss Hyeongseob  
And the boy closed his eyes to except his lover’s lips.

They would be fine.  
They would learn how to deal with it.

But it would be worth it.  
Because in order to be with Woojin, any pain would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I need to admind that I almost cried while writting this lol  
> Like I listened to always while writting and all the ideas came into my head...  
> Currently working on my first chaptered Jinseob ;;  
> So expect it to be online as soon as my exams allow me to


End file.
